Oniisan
by Tropicall
Summary: Ace hurt Luffy, and now Luffy won't call Ace onii-san. And Ace knows it's his fault. YAOI


Author: Okay so I see lots of people liked it even though I made a horrible mistake. Sorry about that. I didn't correct it earlier because my Dad had stroke and well, I had more important things to do then write. Here's the new and improved version!

**Flashback**

**Ace's POV**

"Onii-san…. I'm scared." Luffy said. The boy was holding his covers in one hand.

"Huh…" I said sleepily. Then I heard the familiar thunder. The storms had started coming again. Before I could even fully wake up, the fourteen-year-old had already crawled in my bed.

"Hey Lu… aren't you getting too old for this now?" I said with a yawn.

"But it's scary…" Luffy said, nuzzling into me.

"Gah!" I shouted. "You're feet are hella cold!"

"Sorry…" he said with a tiny voice. Luffy was fourteen and was just as innocent as the first night he had come to me for his thunder phobia. It was pretty cute actually. But everything about him is cute. Ah shit… I can't think about him that way… he's my kid brother. Luffy's nails are digging deeper into my skin with every rumble of thunder. Why couldn't he dig his nails into me as we were… This is sick. I can't even think about doing that with him

"You're quiet onii-san…" Luffy murmured into my chest.

"Just thinking kid."

"Don't call me a kid. I'm fourteen now." He said with more of his usual anger when I called him that.

"You are still a little kid, coming to big brother when the thunder comes." I taunted him. Not that I minded him sleeping in my bed. I loved it when his stubby nails dug into my skin and I had to comfort him. When he fell asleep I could look at him all I wanted… Here I go again. Ace the pervert plans his move. No rational, normal guy would fall for his own kid brother. And Luffy doesn't love me like that anyway.

"You were annoyed when I woke you up." Luffy stated quietly.

"Lu, no!" I groaned. "I really don't mind if you sleep with me. Or if you wake me up."

He responded by snuggling closer. His knee was right… there… Oh fuck this.

"What's onii-san afraid of?" Luffy asked suddenly.

What was I afraid of? Myself, probably. With those perverted thoughts I kept on having, who knew what I might do to Luffy?

"I'm afraid of himself." I answered honestly. He wouldn't get it. His skull is thicker than the Red Line.

"Why?" he asked with curious eyes looking up at me.

"Because I might hurt you…" I murmured so quietly he probably didn't hear it.

"Onii-san would never hurt me! Onee-san is the best big brother in the whole world!"

If only he knew. Luffy then flinched and dug his nails in my skin as the thunder came again and again. We didn't speak anymore that night. As soon as he was asleep, I left the bed only to never return again. I would miss the loud "Onii-san! Onii-san!" when Luffy had done something he was proud of. But would he still use the endearment if I lost control?

**End Flashback**

**Luffy's POV**

I looked up at the starry Alabastan night sky. Ace was back again after leaving three years ago. Always had I remembered what Ace had said. I still didn't get it, why was he afraid of himself hurting me? Why did he leave so suddenly, only leaving a note that he wanted to become a pirate?

"Hey Lu…" Ace said. Everybody else was soundly asleep.

I ignored him. He can't just come back and call me Lu when he just left.

"You're still pissed at me for leaving right?"

He wasn't getting the hint.

"Sorry, it's just something I had to do you know." He said guiltily.

"Why did you leave Ace?" I said without using the usual endearment. That should have stung, as in Alabasta is the first time I didn't call him that. I could see the hurt on his face.

"You surely wouldn't ever call me onii-san again."

"I'm already not calling you onii-san until you answer my question." I said angrily.

Ace sat down next to me. Regret was everywhere on his face and the only thing I wanted to do was glomp all over him and hear Ace taunt me again. Make the gloom disappear. But not yet.

"Remember when you asked what I was afraid of Lu?" he said with a sigh.

"Don't call me Lu until you finish answering." I said sharply.

He flinched after hearing this, and guilt made it's way on his face again.

"Remember when you asked what I was afraid of?" Ace waited for my answer. When I stayed silent he continued. "I said I was afraid of myself. I wasn't lying. If I lost control for one minute, you would be hurt beyond repair. And it would be my fault!" Tears were streaming down his face. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Ace cry. It took me everything to stay cold.

"So I decided to leave that night so I wouldn't do that to you. The whole pirate thing was an excuse, the only one you could probably accept without hating me forever. You don't hate me yet right?" He asked with unsure eyes.

I didn't answer.

"What would you have done if you lost control?" I asked coolly. This was getting harder and harder. Ace never really showed much of his emotions anymore. Insecurity, guilt, weakness. All these had always been hidden from me. He was the strong older brother, the kind you were really proud of and talked about all the time.

"Luffy… I love you." He pinned me to the ground and then kissed me. And I didn't even mind. What was this? Why did I feel so good as he did that? I was already kissing him back, and even Ace was surprised. We broke away for air. I then smiled.

"I love you too onii-san." I said, surprising us both.

And then we finished that interrupted night's sleep.


End file.
